Transit providers, such as airlines, bus companies, railway companies, taxi companies, limousine companies, etc., may install in-vehicle service systems in their vehicles to provide in-vehicle services to entertain their passengers, enable attendants to better serve the passengers, and/or otherwise provide enhanced services during transit on the vehicle. In-vehicle services may include provision of electronic content (e.g., movies, games, etc.), beverages, meals, blankets, pillows, headphones, and/or other items or services. For example, commercial airlines oftentimes equip their airplanes with in-flight entertainment (IFE) systems to provide their passengers with entertainment while in-transit to their destinations. However, among other issues, conventional IFE systems are heavy, expensive, complex, and/or behind current consumer electronics technology. For instance, conventional IFE systems require wiring and hardware such as seatback controls, seatback displays, overhead displays, or other devices that add weight to the airplane, which translates into added fuel and other costs to operate a given flight. Furthermore, conventional IFE systems may be locked into using the same hardware for a substantial time due to costs, compatibility, or other issues related to upgrading or replacing such systems.
Many transit providers also have on-board attendants who help to service passengers. However, streamlining services provided by the attendants can be difficult in conventional systems. For example, an airplane typically includes a call button that a passenger activates to request attention. However, apart from an indication of where the call button was activated, the attendant is not informed of additional information related to the request. Furthermore, although attendants may access a passenger manifest, the manifest is conventionally decoupled from in-vehicle service systems, thereby failing to leverage information known about passengers and services that can be (or have been) provided by the in-vehicle service system.